toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mio Natsume
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 3gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}} ToQ 3gou (child) }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 3gou |label = ToQ 3gou |firstepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |lastepisode = Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland |homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = 47 (ToQger) 5 (Movies) 1 (TV Special) }} is , the Yellow Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography Mio was one of the friends, as well as classmates of Right Suzuki, Haru Tokashiki, Kagura Izumi and Hikari Nonomura. She also had an imagination friend, Mikey, which only Hikari is aware of. When Emperor of Darkness Z's darkness as well as the Shadow Line invaded Subarugahama, their home, Mio and her friends were spirited by the Rainbow Line light while Right was consumed by the darkness. Nonetheless, she and three other friends were turned into adults by Rainbow Line President's Imagination and hired as ToQgers, rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. One day, Mio and her friends managed to reunite with Right, their old friend when he was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Kuliner. After Right was appointed as ToQ 1gou, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the Transfer Changes and managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Ever since then, she and her teammates resorted to free towns that were invaded by the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive an aid from Akira Nijino, whom formerly a former Shadow Line worker Zaram that gained the mantle of ToQ 6Gou. In one incident, Hammer Shadow materializes Mikey from her and tried to dispose him to bring Mio into despair. However, thanks to Mikey's mischievous nature, it barely escaped before protecting Mio from Hammer Shadow. Instead of falling into despair, Mio rebounded and managed to attack Hammer Shadow before the latter was saved by General Schwarz. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown, Subarugahama but were surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. After the Castle Terminal was relocated out of Subarugahama with the town was purified by Gritta's assistance, Mio and her friends were tricked by Right into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Right and Akira's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by turning them into children and left them in their normal lives without Right's existence. Unknown to Right, Akira and Wagon had planned to make them remember their older selves with previous photos of them and Right placed on their tree base as a safety precaution and backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Mio and the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes and managed to rescue Right from despair in the darkness. Along with the ToQgers, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, and seemingly defeated Z before Gritta spirited him with a Kuliner. The five core ToQgers were seemingly trapped in their adult forms but their families were able to remember them due to their Imaginations and finally returned to their child forms. Akira and the other Rainbow Line departs, while the children continue their regular lives. Graduation to be added 10 Years After to be added Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 3gou and her team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. She also clashes with at one point. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mio/ToQ 3gou: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ToQ 3gou is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. In the case of ToQ 3gou, she is also avaliable in her Red Transfer Change. Personality She is a sports-minded woman with a confusing character. Though she is "manly", she is really good at housework. Because of this, she is quite popular with the boys; although, she hates the idea of romance. Mio acts as the team's big sister, not having a tolerance for under handed attacks. ToQ 3gou |-| 2= is ToQ 3gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Yellow ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the -themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha - Child= Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer *Zyudenchi: Borrowed from the Kyoryugers to effectively fight the Deboss Army during the emergence of Creator Devius. **2 - Parasagun: Loaned by Kyoryu Black in exchange for the Police ToQ Ressha. Mecha *Yellow Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQger power-up which she can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *Rainbow Pass *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha Appearances: Episode 30 - 0= ToQ 3gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her Yellow Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the -themed sword as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Episodes 12, 20, 26 - Blue= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3Gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the -themed laser gun as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 2, 4, 13 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3Gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Episodes 5, ToQger Vs. Gaim, 19 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the railway -themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 9, 25 - Wildcat= is a form assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with the Wildcat Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Armed with feline claws on her hands, ToQ 3gou Wildcat attacks by scratching at her opponent with quick speed. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Wildcat Ressha - }} }} Ranger Keys is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into ToQ 3gou. - Red = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into ToQ 3gou Red. - Blue = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into ToQ 3gou Blue. - Green = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into ToQ 3gou Green. - Pink = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into ToQ 3gou Pink. - Wildcat = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into ToQ 3gou Wildcat. - 0 = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into ToQ 0gou Yellow. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mio is portrayed by , who previously guest starred as Mizuki Takazaki in Epic 20 of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As a child, she is portrayed by . When her body is switched with Miss Gritta's mind in Station 21, she is voiced by . As ToQ 3gou, her suit actor is , who previously served as suit actor for Kyoryu Cyan II at the end of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. When her mind is switched with Miss Gritta's body in Station 21, her suit actor is . Theme Song "Yellow Heart" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes *ToQ 3gou is the first Yellow Ranger not to have her color in her name since KirinRanger. *When using her ToQ Blaster in Sword mode, Mio uses Kendo attacks, most often bashing enemies over the head with her blade. **Coincidence or not, she is seen wearing a kendo attire in Station 9: Memory Is a One-Way Ticket. *The claws sported by ToQ 3gou's Cat form in Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS are extremely reminiscent of those of the Gaorangers, as all members have claws installed into their gloves. *Like Tokatti, Mio's name contains a season: Natsu, meaning Summer. *Mio and Kagura are the first female Rangers from the core team to have their official name be written in kanji since Mako Shiraishi. *Mio is the only ToQger to have not initiated the transformation into Hyper Mode. External links *ToQ 3Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 3Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Tomboy